


Home - Story Version

by Timeless_fandoms



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: F/M, WCTH, lucabeth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_fandoms/pseuds/Timeless_fandoms
Summary: (This takes place right where season 7 ended. What happens right after Elizabeth sees that Nathan is okay and not the person who was shot in the season finale. This was written and finished right before Season 8!)(If you read the oneshot last year then you will recognize a lot of chapter one with a few changes! This story just wont leave me.)
Relationships: Lucas Bouchard/Elizabeth Thatcher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1

•Elizabeth’s POV•

I ran to him. Nathan. He was there and he was alive. I couldn’t hold in my emotions and I ran to him.

As I pulled away and collected myself silently, I saw Allie running full force towards her uncle out of the side of my eye so I broke eye contact with Nathan and left him to be with his niece. What if that had been him? Poor Allie.

I know what it felt like to lose the person closest to you from mountie business. Jack lived and died honoring that red surge and protecting us. With everything in me I missed Jack. I missed his kisses and the way he picked on me. I missed having someone to talk to when I woke up in the middle of the night when I had a lesson idea or just needed some loving words.

My mind started to spiral and I could feel all my emotions finally coming to the surface. As I felt a tear make a pathway down my cheek, I knew I needed to break away from the crowds and quickly. I ran past a couple people who tried to talk to me. Luckily I don’t think anyone noticed my emotions. I ran to the library knowing I could hide there and as I reached the door the tears started to fall as I opened it. I ran in, quickly locked the door, and went to the furthest corner of the room.

I could hardly breathe without it being labored. I felt dizzy and couldn’t think straight. The only thing I could think about was Jack. He was gone. He would never know his son. I thought about Nathan. He wanted me to go out to dinner with him. I couldn’t do that. I had already lost Jack. I don’t think I could ever be with another mountie. Jack died wearing that red surge. I had a son now and I couldn’t put both of us in that constant state of fear every day. Not again.

I still couldn’t breathe properly and I had so many sobs racking my body. I curled up with my dress draped over my feet, my elbows on my knees, and my hands on my head.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. It was probably one of the kids. I couldn’t physically move or even react. They would soon realize it was locked. I continued to shake and sob. I can’t move. I just hope whoever it is realizes I need a minute alone.

“Elizabeth...? Are you okay” I hear in a comforting and soft voice. Someone was in here. I never heard them come in. But how? I locked the door, I thought. I look up, gasping for air slightly, and I am met but the deepest golden brown eyes and watch them fill with worry, concern, and care. It’s Lucas. Great, I think to myself. Just great. Of course it was him... He seems to sense when I need someone to talk to. And he is the only other one to have a key to the library.

“Hey, I saw you run over here....” he says nervously rubbing the back of his neck “... are you okay?” He brings the same arm from his neck and touches my arm.

“I can’t focus or get a steady breath...” I say but most of it is covered by panic. Next thing I know Lucas takes my hand in his and places it on his chest with his covering it. I feel his rough and calloused hands hold mine gently against his chest. I feel his heartbeat and the soft fabric of his shirt under my hands.

“Can you feel my heartbeat? My breathing? Just try to relax and focus on my breathing” he says as he continues to hold my hand to him. I can feel his chest rise and fall. His heart beats to the most calming rhythm compared to mine feeling like it was beating in my stomach.

After what felt like a few minutes, I finally was able to look up at Lucas and he smiles sheepishly. In the short bit of time I have known him, I have noticed that when he’s nervous or shy he does this thing where he looks down and back up shyly. He does this twice until his eyes meet mine. I still had tears falling down my face but I did the only thing I could do with my lack of strength. I fall into his embrace and hug him.

“Thank you” I say to him softly. “How did you know how to do that?” I ask as I sit up and go back to myself a little more.

“My brother used to have moments like that when we were growing up. That was the only thing that would help.” He smiles looking down again. “Are you okay? Do you need someone to talk to about this?”

I think about it. Prepared to tell him no when I catch myself already talking “it’s just when I heard that someone was shot and it might be Nathan it brought to surface everything I felt when I lost jack. I couldn’t handle it. I never want to feel that pain again and the idea of losing another person close to me caused me to do... that.”

I couldn’t stop shaking. Next thing I know Lucas reaches up and wipes a tear from my cheek and holds my face for slightly longer than it took to wipe the tear away. I look up and his eyes meet mine and I feel like I could get lost in them forever.

“I just really want to go home and get some rest.” I say standing up but immediately start to get unsteady and he grabs ahold of my forearms with the most gentle but sturdy grasp.

Our eyes meet. Mine full of shyness and embarrassment, his full of compassion and understanding. I can’t seem to pull myself away and before I can get a grip on reality, Lucas leans forward and ever so slightly places a kiss on my cheek. It’s soft and vulnerable. I feel like all the air has been taken out of me, this time in a good way.

Without missing a beat Lucas looks at me, holding out his arm for me to loop mine into “well then let’s get you home. Would you like an escort, Mrs. Thornton?” He said looking down shyly again but this time with the hint of a smirk when he looked back up.

I loop my arm into his and smile up at him “that would most appreciated, Mr. Bouchard” I say in the same tone.

Rosemary and Lee are watching Jack tonight thanks to me being behind on grading before all of this and the rest of the town must have already gone home from the traumatic couple of days we have had.

We walk back to the house in a comfortable silence. I was hyperactively aware of the place on my cheek where Lucas planted that kiss. It still tingled and I caught myself glancing at his lips when I would talk to him. Was I hoping for another one? What was this? Was this really happening?

We arrived at the small stoop in front of my door. “Thank you so much Lucas. For everything. It means more than you could ever know” I say to him

“Anything for you, Elizabeth.” He says with a smile that was more confident that I had seen him all night.

The next thing I know I can’t talk my heart down from taking control. I reach up and touch his face with the palm of my hand. I have my other hand on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat from earlier speeding up. Then, I kissed him.

His lips were soft and gentle to mine. I could feel the tense atmosphere that surrounded us moments earlier fade away. The kiss didn’t deepen but the way he kissed me back gave me a feeling that I didn’t realize I hadn’t truly felt since I heard news of Jack’s death. I felt at home.

As we part the kiss, he looks at me, clears his throat nervously, and speaks up. “What do you say, after you rest up a little you come over to the saloon and I’ll make sure to have a breakfast ready for you?”

“You don’t have to do that, Lucas. Tonight was perfect.” I say but he interjects “I insist, Elizabeth. You deserve it. If not maybe you would at least fancy taking a walk or going on another picnic with me soon...?”

I blush “a walk” I think. Memories of Jack and I come flooding back but this time I’m not sad. I feel comfort. Like he’s telling me that this is okay. It’s okay to feel this about someone again. Jack will always have a place in my heart and in our son but this was okay. This could be a good thing.

“I would love to take a walk with you, Lucas. Maybe you can share some new stories.” I say with a smile

“Til tomorrow” Lucas says with a sight glance to the ground. 

I huff out a little giggle and turn to open the door. I’m still a little drained of energy and almost fall into the door. I feel Lucas drape his arm around my lower back and his opposite hand is on my arm. 

“How about I help you inside? Is that okay?” He asks with caution. 

“Hm. Yes please. I’m just very tired I think”

~Lucas’ POV~

I take one hand off of Elizabeth’s arm but keep one around her waist as I open her front door. I guide her to the couch and go back to shut it. 

“Is there anything you need, Elizabeth?” I ask as she gets comfortable. 

“Would it be too much to ask if you could put some water in the kettle? I think I’m going to make some tea?” She whispers. 

Such a simple task. I smile “Would you like me to make you some tea? I really don’t mind.” 

“Are you sure? I can...” she yawns “...I can do it” 

“Of course! I don’t mind one bit” 

I start to make her tea and as I’m doing so the course of events this whole day run through my head. When Elizabeth ran to Nathan I thought for sure the little hope I had for having a real date with her was gone. Finding her in the library, so vulnerable and shaken, it broke my heart. 

Then when I kissed her on the cheek, the impulsive shift in the atmosphere, I thought I had ruined it. That was until I got her home. Her lips on mine made every worry and care melt away. 

The whistle of the teakettle snaps me out of my thoughts and I turn the stove off and pour the steaming water over the tea bag. As I walk over to the couch to bring it to Elizabeth when I realize that while I was reliving the last few hours she had fallen into a deep sleep right there on the couch. 

I set the cup in the sink, throw the tea back away, and find the closest blanket. I drape it over Elizabeth, find a piece of paper on her desk, and begin to write a note

-Elizabeth   
You fell asleep while I was making your tea. I’ll lock the door behind me. I'm serious about that breakfast or a walk tomorrow if you are. Goodnight.   
-Lucas

I leave the paper on the coffee table in front of her and slip out the front door making sure to lock it in the process.


	2. A Good Thing

~Elizabeth's POV~

I wake up to the sunlight shining through the window. I'm not sure why I didn't close my curtain last tonight like I always do before bed. I open my eyes and I'm not in my bed, but the couch. There is a heavy blanket on me and a glass of water on the table in front of me. 

Suddenly all of the memories from last night flood my mind. Hugging Nathan, my breakdown in the library, Lucas calming me down and walking me home.

Lucas.

I kissed him. That really happened… and it was better than I could have ever imagined. 

I sit up and see a note from him by the glass of water. I feel the heat rise up to my cheeks as I read it. I fell asleep while he was here. The slightest bit of embarrassment that hits me is suddenly overcome by the realization that he covered me up and locked the door behind him. He could have just woken me up but he knew I had a long night. Now all I can feel is warmth and a sense of my heart finally being at home for the first time in two years. 

I look over at the clock against the wall and realize I should probably go get Little Jack from Lee and Rosemary’s to get ready for church. I go and change out of my clothes from yesterday and into fresh. As I am finishing up I look down at my hand to my wedding band and send up a little prayer that Jack can see that I, and his son are okay. Fond memories of Jack come flooding back and I live in them for a moment.

Suddenly, my brain brings me back to the present time and I'm still staring at my ring. The feeling I felt when Lucas and I kissed last night is still lingering in my heart. Surprisingly, I can't help but feel at peace. Jack would want me to be happy. Maybe it was time I accepted this. 

I slowly touch my ring with my right hand and twist it. I start to speak to it as if Jack could hear me right now. “I will love you forever, Jack. Thank you for loving me. I don't know what's going to happen with Lucas but I know you'd want me to be happy. He loves our son and me” 

I smile to myself as tears form in my eyes. I take the ring that was once Jack's grandmother, slowly off my finger where it has been since the day I married Jack and I place it in a ring box. I tuck it away safely in my chest where I can one day give it to Little Jack for a lucky girl some day. 

I finish getting ready and head next door. As I get to the stoop, the door swings open to see rosemary dressed and ready to leave. 

“Good Morning, Elizabeth! You had a late night last night, didn't you?” She says bluntly as I walk into the house. 

“Well hello to you too, Rosie. Whatever gave you that impression?” I laugh, hesitant for her answer. 

She leans in closer to me and whispers. “I might have heard you and Lucas outside last night.” 

I don't know how to respond for a second until I can feel the heat rising to my face. 

“Rosemary...” I start as she interrupts me.

“I didn't hear anything specific. If that's what you are wondering, I just heard your voices but I am curious as to what said conversation was about” Rosemary starts.

As she says that Lee comes down the stairs with Jack following right behind, all dressed for church. 

“You guys didn't have to get him ready. I’m so sorry I’m late getting him.” I say feeling bad that I slept so late

“It’s not a problem,” Lee says as he lets go of my son's hand and Jack runs to me. 

I turn to Rosemary, give her a look that says I’ll explain the Lucas thing later, and we all walk to the church together. 

About halfway there, Rosemary pulls me away from the group of us and leaves Lee and Little Jack to walk ahead of us and she gives me a soft look and grabs my hand the way a little girl would grab her best friend's hand to pull her along to go play together.

“You took your ring off.” she states matter of factly.

I loop my arm though hers and walk next to her as we talk to keep us moving. “Yeah, umm…” 

“Oh! Is this about last night?!” Rosemary exclaimed as I gave her a look to keep her voice down.

“Yes it is Rosie. Now please keep your voice down. I dont know whats happening yet with this but last night… last night Lucas walked me home and I kissed him…” Rosemary gasped as I continued my statement. “Then he helped me inside and offered to make me some tea…” 

“Oh Elizabeth! That's so sweet!” she responds as we come up to the walkway of the church.

“Yeah until i fell asleep before he was done. I woke up this morning and he had covered me up and locked the door behind him.” I say with embarrassment.

“Sounds like he really cares about you and I can tell you like him too.” She whispers as we get into church and find our spots.

I pick up Jack from Lee’s lap and then find my seat right behind them as I feel a light hand on my back. As I turn around i am half expecting to see someone like Bill or Carson but rather as i turn around i am suddenly making eye contact with Lucas. 

“Good morning, Elizabeth.” he says in a tone that melts my heart instantly.

“Good morning, Lucas. Sorry I fell asleep last night” I answer a whispered laugh.

“No need to apologize. You had a long day. I just came over to see if you would like to take that walk with me after service.” he asks “and if you would like to join as well, young man” he says as he leans down to Jack's level. 

“I would love to take a walk with you, Lucas. I think we have some things to talk about.” I say with a smile. 

“Wonderful! I'll meet you outside afterwards.” He says as he walks back to his seat.

The rest of the time at church I would listen but my eyes just focused on the empty place where my ring had been for all of these years. This was a good thing. Yes! Definitely a good thing!


	3. A Sunday Walk

As service ends I stand up and pick up Jack in the process. I scan the crowd around the interior of the church looking for Laura to hand off Jack like I do for about an hour or two every Sunday. Today, of all days, she is over by the door talking with Allie right beside Nathan. As I walk over there, Jack in my arms, I make eye contact with Nathan by accident. 

“Hey Elizabeth, how are you this morning?” He says as I come up to the group.  
I am suddenly aware of the lack of greeting to my son. It shouldn't bother me but it does come to mind briefly before I respond.

“I’m good, Nathan. I'm glad you're okay after everything yesterday.” I say as I turn to Laura hoping to avoid get out of the conversation without hurting nathan and without embarrassing myself. 

“Laura, are you still good to take Jack for a few hours today?” 

“Of course, Mrs. Thornton.” She says as she reaches to grab jack, who is leaning out of my arms for her “These few hours are some of my favorites with him.” 

“Thank you so much!” I say goodbye to the group briefly, kiss my son on the forehead, and find the door.

I step out of the church to see that everyone who was outside had already started toward town and Lucas was standing at the bottom of the steps waiting for me. As I make my way down towards him I get a feeling in my gut. Butterflies. I hadn't felt this in so long it was practically foreign to me. As i come up to Lucas he looks over at me surprised and a hint of a smile comes to his face.

“Shall we?” he says moving his arms slightly guiding me forward.

I can help it but I giggle. “We shall!” I smile. 

“Is little Jack not joining us today?” He asks as we begin our walk.

Suddenly its obvious why Nathan not addressing Jack bothered me. Lucas knows how much my son means to me and he cares about him so he makes it a point to include him. I smile.

“No, Laura has him for a few hours. I actually take a walk after church every Sunday on my own so this is normal for her. I guess its just my time to think and not be busy.” I answer

Lucas slows his pace slightly and looks at me “I'm not intruding on this time am I?” 

“No, its actually kind of nice having someone to walk with. And besides i think we have some things to talk about.” I smile at him. “Come on lets go this way.” 

I grab his hand without a second thought and pull him towards the large field that I go to most sundays. We get to the middle of the field, out of view from the town, and I stop. I instantly take in a deep breath and look around. 

“Wow!” I hear Lucas behind me as he is looking out over the area of trees and sun. “Is this where you come out to every week?” He asks.

“Yeah. It’s kind of my hiding spot. No one really knows about this area besides Lee and Rosemary. It’s my little escape from all the craziness.” I smile and all the memories from this area come back to me as I sit down amongst the flowers. 

“I’m surprised the kids haven’t found this area to play in or anyone has try to develop it. It’s rare to find somewhere like this. Secluded and hidden.” Lucas smiles as he takes in the view

“It’s actually Jack’s land… or I guess my land now. He bought it in hopes of building us a home. It’s become my little hide away.” 

“Oh wow…” He reaches up and touches the back of his neck, suddenly aware of the specialness of this area to me “...Well I’m honored that you trust me enough to bring me here. I can see why he picked this land. This view is beautiful!” 

Lucas puts his hands in his pockets, turns around, and comes to join me on the grass. No words are exchanged for what feels like forever, but it’s not uncomfortable. 

“So about last night…” he starts as I feel the heat rise to my face. 

“Lucas, I...” I interrupt hoping to say my thoughts before he could tell me what I didn’t want to hear. 

“Please hear me out, Elizabeth, cause if I don’t say it now I don't know if I ever will. I have been wanting to tell you how I felt about you since before our trip to Union City. I have been in love with you since the first day I met you but I took a step back when I found out about Jack’s passing. I don’t ever want you to feel pressured or rushed but after you kissed me last night…” he paused and I could feel my heartbeat speeding up and butterflies forming in my stomach. Was this really happening? Did he feel the same way I did? “... I knew I had to tell you no matter what came of it.” 

I don’t know how to respond. I reach my left hand over towards his right hand that is resting between us in the grass and place it over his. The next thing I know he laces his fingers with mine and the world slows down. We both look straight ahead for a moment and then face each other, never losing eye contact. 

Lucas’ POV 

“Lucas,” Elizabeth starts as I rub her hand with my thumb. “You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that. I really care about you and honestly I think I might even love you back but I don’t know if I can say it yet. I hope that doesn’t give you the wrong idea because I would love to have the chance to figure that out.” She smiles shyly

Hope begins to rise in my heart. I continue to hold her hand and I’m suddenly aware of the empty spot where her wedding ring had been. It had been on last night when I was holding her hand to my chest last night. Did she take it off because of the kiss? 

“I completely understand. I will be here and I will wait for as long as I need to if you tell me that there is a chance for us.” I say, choosing my words as carefully as possible. 

The next thing I know, the world seems to slow as I realize we have been making eye contact for the last few minutes. I blink and Elizabeth is leaning closer to me and I, to her. The next thing I know, her lips are on mine and all my questions and anxieties about what was going to happen next are gone. All I can think about is the way it feels to be kissing Elizabeth Thornton, for the second time in 24 hours. The feeling she gives me is unlike anything I have felt. I feel safe, loved, and at home when I am with her. 

Elizabeth’s POV 

I feel like I am on cloud 9 right now. I feel like we have been in the kiss forever. I never wanted it to end but I know it has only been a minute or two when suddenly our kiss is broken by someone running towards the field as we hear “Mrs. Thornton!” 

I pull away as I stare into Lucas’s eyes for one more second before facing whoever was yelling for me. He smiles and then shyly looks down as I stand to my feet, Lucas following suit. 

Suddenly I’m met by Robert running up to us. “Mrs. Thornton you have a phone call. They said it’s an emergency and Mrs. Coulter told me you’d be out here.” 

My heart beats faster as possibilities run through my head. 

“Thank you Robert, I will be right there.” I say as he takes off back towards town. 

I want to run into town but my feet don’t move. I can’t think straight. What could possibly be wrong? As I’m fighting for my body to move, I feel warmth behind my back as Lucas slides his hand to the middle of my back.

“It’s going to be okay. I will walk you into town.” He says as he turns to me and we briskly walk towards the mercantile.

Once I get to the door I stop, lucas’ hand is still on my back and he turns me to him. I muster up the best smile I could and I go inside as Lucas waits on the walkway. 

I grab the phone as Florence connects the phone line. 

“Hello?” 

“Elizabeth thank goodness!” I hear the voice on the other end say and suddenly I realize it’s Julie. “Mother is very ill! We need you to come home immediately!”


	4. Going Home

Elizabeth’s POV

The stagecoach was just about to arrive to pick up Little Jack and I. Rosemary and I were sitting on a bench and she was calming my nerves and Lee was playing with Jack when Lucas came walking up to me. It had only been a day since the walk and our, second, kiss. Only Rosemary and Lee knew about what had happened in the field and it was still early enough in the morning that most of the town either wasn’t awake or they were on the way to work half asleep so when Lucas came walking towards me I stood and greeted him with a quick kiss to the cheek. I pull away and he smirks at me.

“I'm guessing you told Lee and Rosemary” he whispers as I turn away from him and lean back into his embrace.

I giggle. “Yeah, I might have mentioned it. Not like I could have kept us from Rosie anyways.”

“So there is an ‘us’ between you two?” Lee says as he looks up, smirking, from wrestling with Jack.

I feel blush rising to my cheeks. We hadn't talked about that yet. I turn my head towards Lucas, his hand still on the small of my back lightly. 

“I like the sound of ‘us.’” he says and I nod in agreement, smiling. 

Suddenly the stagecoach pulled up and I reluctantly left Lucas’ embrace and went to pick up Jack. 

“Well, I guess this is our cue,” I say. 

I pick up Jack and he sits on my hip as I hug Rosie and Lee and they wish me well. I mention that I will hopefully only be gone a week but if it was longer I would call. 

I turn around and I'm face to face with the man who makes me feel like there are butterflies in my stomach and I'm suddenly a school girl with a crush all over again. Before I can say anything he holds up 2 paper bags and grins at me.

“I brought you and Jack some snacks for your trip. You are traveling with a toddler, snacks are a necessity. In all seriousness, good luck on your trip and I hope your mother gets better.” he says to me.

“Thank you. You're too good to me, Lucas” I whisper, remembering why I am going home.

Once I respond, Lucas looks around for a second and the next thing I know, his lips are against my cheek. I can feel the blush running to my face and I smile as he backs away. Once we are back to a normal distance he reaches over and ruffles Jack's hair playfully and Jack giggles. I can feel my heart overflowing, knowing that Jack likes Lucas and vice versa is everything to me.

“You be good for your mother, okay little man?” he says as he leans down slightly to match Jack’s eye level in my arms.

“Okay…” he says shyly and gives Lucas an ornery smile at the same time. 

I eventually get my son and I into the stagecoach and watch as we leave the town behind for the next week. Fiona and Rosemary are going to be covering school for me while I am away so I really had nothing to worry about back home. What I was worrying about was what I was going to find when I got to Hamilton. I couldn’t lose my mother. Not now. I finally got to the point of moving on with my life after losing Jack and now I could lose someone else? Little Jack was fast asleep within a few minutes into the ride and I soon zone out as I stare through the open window on the way to the train station. I try to keep my mind on happier things, my family would finally meet Jack since Julie was the only one who has met him, Lucas and I were actually an ‘us’, and I can't wait to tell my family about ‘us.’

~a few hours later~

I got up to the front stoop of the house that I had called home for more than half of my life. As I knock on the door I think about how much has changed since the last time I was here. It has been over 4 years since I was last home. I still write and talk to my family constantly but this would be the first time I was home since before Jack and I were married. It's amazing how life has changed. When I was here last, I was accompanied by Jack Thornton, the man I was courting and oh man did that do a number on us. Now here I was with our son all of these years later without him by our side. The son that he never met and who until a few minutes from now, my family hadn’t met either. 

I’m snapped out of my thoughts as the door opens to reveal my father standing at the entry to the house. 

“Elizabeth! Honey it is so good to see you! And look at you young man…” he looks down to Little Jack who he has only seen in pictures. “Why don't you two come on in. Your mother and sisters will be so happy to see you.”

“How is mother doing? Julie sounded worried on the phone when she called me.” I ask, not sure I'm ready for the answer.

“She's not doing great.” he pauses, turns toward me, and takes my hand. “The doctor says that we should prepare to say our goodbyes at any point. Hon, I am so sorry you had to come home to this. But she is awake and alert so that is good.” 

I feel my heart sink to my stomach and I feel like dropping to the floor in a puddle of tears but I hold it together. The tears can wait. Jack needed to meet his grandmother and I needed to hold my mother’s hand. 

I enter the room and I see my mother in her bed and I make eye contact with her. She didn't look sick, she just looked tired. I was grateful that Jack wouldn't have to see her looking sick but my mind couldn't comprehend how she could be so sick.

“Hi... “ I whisper gently. “How are you feeling mom?” 

“Hi honey! I wasn't sure when you were getting in today. I’m so happy to see you.” she responds before I hear Julie and Viola greet me.

As I make my way into the room with little Jack hiding behind my legs I look around the room to see Viola and her husband standing behind her rubbing her shoulders and as I turn to face Julie I see an unexpected face standing next to her. 

“Tom?”


	5. An Emotional Visit

“Tom?” I gasp. 

Julie butts in, excited as she comes over to me and hugs me! “Isn’t it amazing, Elizabeth? I thought I had told you in a letter that we were back together but It may have slipped my memory” she exclaims. 

“Yes!” I say trying to cover my shock “it’s good to see you Tom.” 

Goodness, I thought. I knew he looked like Jack back when I met him but 4 years of growing up made him look less baby faced and more… well… almost like Little Jack. I just stood there for a second half shocked that father let him in the house (that would have to be a topic to bring up to Julie tonight) and the other half shocked that he looked so much like Jack. 

I snapped out of this shock quickly and began to walk over to my mother. As I came in the door Little Jack followed and all eyes went to him.   
“Oh my goodness look how big he is” my mother exclaimed as Viola agreed and Julie came running over to us. 

“I'm sorry it's been this long to meet him. Any time I thought about coming home it was just too busy. But we are here now!” I say sad but hopeful as I reach down, pick up my son, and start to point around the room.

“Buddy, this is the rest of your family! That’s your Aunt Viola and Uncle Lionel over there. And that is your grandma in the middle and there's Aunt Julie and…” It hits me and I pause “that, Jack, is your uncle Tom.” I say realizing that I don't know if Tom was ever told that his brother had a son.

Tom steps towards me, looking to be in just as much shock as I felt seeing him a minute ago.

“Jack…?” He pauses as he reaches up and messes with his nephew’s hair “Julie had mentioned you and my brother had a son. I guess I just never really let that sink in. And you named him Jack? He looks just like him.” Tom says looking like he was going to tear up. 

“I could say the same thing about you. When I saw you a second ago I almost cried. You look even more like my Jack that I remembered.” I pause and think for a second “Would you like to watch him and hold him while I talk to my mother?” I smile. 

“I don't know… I don't think I'd do a good job.” he says nervously. 

“I'll be right here and i'm sure you will do a great job. He might be a little shy but he will warm up to you.” 

Tom takes Jack, who, surprisingly, leaps into his uncle’s arms, and plays with him while I go over and greet my mother. 

“Hello my dear Elizabeth.” mother says as she reaches up to touch my face and I hold her opposite hand. 

“Hi mom! I am so sorry I didn't make it home before this. I… I didn't want this to be the reason that would bring me home. I'm so sorry.” I say as tears form in my eyes. 

“Honey, do not apologize, okay? You are a single mother with a job and responsibilities out in Hope Valley. And a pretty cute responsibility, I must say. He has your joyful spirit and laugh.” she says looking over at Tom and Jack playing together on the floor. 

I smile as I watch them for a minute. I can’t help but wonder if this would have been what it looked like if Jack had been able to be here for his son’s childhood. 

My mother continues to speak to me and draws my attention back to the reason I was here. “Now, tell me, is there another man who is smitten with you back home?” she smiles. 

I can't figure out why she would bring that up until she lifts my hand up. My ring was off and I had already forgotten. 

“I can't hide anything from you can I, mom?” I laugh.

“No and I have been very proud of that since the day you 3 girls learned to talk. Now, tell me about him. I need a good distraction right about now.” 

“His name is Lucas. I don't know what there is to tell right now. We have kissed twice… and he is the kindest man I have ever met in my life. Remember that I wrote to you and told you about the library in town?” she nods “He's the man who made it happen. I don't know mom I think…’

“I think you're falling in love again. I haven't seen you talk about someone like that since you brought Jack here to meet us. Your father may have never been a fan of Jack but I thought he was wonderful for you. The way you are talking to me now about this Lucas guy, I can tell you are falling for him. I’m so happy for you.” 

We sat and chatted with the entire family for hours. Tom and Jack wrestled on the floor and played with Dog, mother got to snuggle with her grandson and play with him and father played with him a little two, and I used this time to catch up with my sisters. 

Once it was time for mother to retire for the evening I kissed her head and told her I loved her. It was scary knowing that this could be the last time I talked to her but I knew it would be okay no matter what happened. 

As I made my way to my bedroom with my son asleep on my shoulder, I lay him in the small bed that was brought into my old bedroom for him. I sit down in my bed and realize there is a telephone on my night stand. It's 6pm here and I'm hoping that even with the time change that there is still someone at the telephone controls back in Hope valley and I call the connection. 

“Hope Valley, How may i direct your call?” I hear Florence on the other line. 

“Hi Florance. It's Elizabeth, Could you connect me to the Coulter’s please?” I say happy to hear a familiar voice but desperate to talk to my best friend. 

“Of course. It's good to hear from you Elizabeth.” 

I hear the phone connect and suddenly I hear Lee’s voice. “Coulter residence”

“Lee, hi! It's... Elizabeth.” I say trying not to cry the first second I'm on the phone but my voice cracks.

“Hey Elizabeth! It's good to hear from you. Are you doing okay?” Lee says as I hear Rosemary gasp in the background. 

Hearing my friends' voices is just what I needed. I laugh a little

“Elizabeth. How are you doing? I'm here too?” I hear Rosemary ask and suddenly I just break down. 

I spill everything from my mother’s health to seeing Tom again. They pass the phone back and forth and let me cry. I couldn't wait to get back to Hope Valley and hug them. And Lucas.

~Rosemary’s POV~

As soon as we get off the phone with Elizabeth, the phone suddenly rings again. I look over at Lee and I assume that it is Elizabeth calling us back. When we answer though, it is Florence on the other end. 

“I have a call from Brookfeild for you?”


	6. New Beginnings

~ 4 days later ~

~Elizabeth’s POV~

As soon as we got into town on the stagecoach I felt myself let out a sigh that I didn't even know I was holding in. Jack was sitting on my lap looking out the window and it was helping that he was so happy to see home. This week had been so emotionally taxing and being back in Hope Valley a day early was just what I needed. As we pull up to the platform I get out and I'm greeted by Lee and Rosemary. 

“Elizabeth!?” Rosemary exclaims, almost as confused as I am. 

“Hi you guys! I didn't tell anyone we were coming home early, what are you doing here?”

“Well, that's a bit of a surprise.” Rosemary smiles at Lee and he gives her a nod. “We are waiting on Lillian and Grace. The girls from the orphanage in Brookfield? They called the other night, they have a baby girl who was just born this week in need of a home.” I saw happy tears trying to form in my friends’ eyes. 

“Oh my goodness, you guys really are going to adopt? That’s wonderful!” I hug Rosemary and we cry together for a second and then I hug Lee. 

“No one knows yet because we wanted to make sure the papers could get signed and everything before we got everyone's excitement up. But, yeah, it's happening!” Lee says as we hug. 

“Well I'll let you guys have this time and i'm going to go home and get us settled back in but come stop by or come get me. I can't wait to meet her!” I begin to walk off the platform 

“Of course! She has to meet her godmother…” Rosemary said 

I stop and turn around to face them and I grab Rosemary's hand. “Aww you two are going to make me cry. I’m honored…”

Suddenly I'm caught off guard by the sight of Lucas and I get excited. I need to go see him. This trip has been emotional and I could wait to be hugged by him. I noticed that he is walking into the saloon with an older lady and I snap out of my trance, confused. 

“Who is that lady with Lucas?” I ask.

“Oh,” Lee says looking back towards the saloon. “That's his mother. I think she surprised him.”

~~~~

I get inside the door of my house and set Jack down to play with his toys as I collapse onto the couch. It was so good to be home but the emotions of this week, the excitement for the Coulters, and the nerves of knowing I would most likely meet Lucas’ mother, who has read my book, all came flooding into my mind. I wish this week could just be erased. I feel like I could breakdown at any second but instead I decide to close my eyes and hope this was all some horrible dream. 

It feels like minutes have passed when suddenly there is a knock on the door and I jolt up realizing I fell asleep and Jack was still playing with his toys, happy as can be. I jump up and adjust my dress as I open the door to see Lee, Rosemary, and a sweet baby girl in Lee’s arms. I feel myself smile and it feels good. 

“Oh my goodness she's beautiful! Come in! She's officially yours?”

“Yes! We got Bill to sign the legal document as judge so now she's officially a Coulter. Ava Jacklyn Coulter.” Lee says.

“We wanted to honor Jack. I hope that is okay.” Rosemary said, placing her hand on my arm. 

I feel the tears coming to my eyes. “Of course you should! You both were just as much family to him as I was. Oh she's beautiful!” 

“Do you wanna hold her?” Lee asked as he paases me to their little girl, knowing my answer. 

We sit and talk for about an hour before they head home. It's getting dark out and it's quieter here in Hope Valley than it had been in Hamilton at this time of the day. I I sat on the couch watching Jack play with his toys without a care in the world. I had missed home and the quiet nights but right now I couldn't handle the silence. 

“Hey Jack, do you wanna go take a walk into town?” I asked my son as he jumped up from his toys, grabbed Dog and ran to meet me at the door. 

As we walked down and through town, I noticed that thankfully it seemed Bill was still at the cafe so I went in the back door grateful to see a familiar face. 

“Elizabeth! I heard you were back in town.” He says as he comes to greet Jack and I. 

“It's good to see you Bill. I would love to talk but I have something that I need to do for a few minutes and I was wondering if you could watch Little Jack for me? Just for a few minutes, I need to go talk to someone.”

“Of course I will. You know I love having him.” He responds

I hug Bill and Jack and head towards the door when Bill gets my attention. 

“Tell Lucas I said hi…” He says and I stare at him, giving him my best ‘teacher face’ as Jack always called it. 

“We will talk about that comment later…” I say heading out the door knowing he is spot on with where I’m going. 

I walk into the saloon and look around the room for the one person I have wanted to see since I got home. As I'm scanning the room, Lucas is nowhere to be seen so I head over to the bar where Gustov is and ask him if he has seen Lucas. He tells me that he had just gone up to his room to work on some paperwork. I walked away after thanking him for telling me and I started heading up the stairs towards his room. I feel all of the emotions hitting me from the past few days that I had tucked away since I got home. I couldn't ruin the mood with Lee and Rosemary when I saw them so happy with Ava and I knowing that Lucas’ mother was here kept me from coming to see him the second I got home. I couldn't hold it in any longer. 

As I get to his door I knock on it and then pull my sweater across my body as if it will help me hold everything in. As the door opens, I come face to face with Lucas. He is in jeans and a button up shirt and I take a mental note that I think this is the first time that I have seen him in anything other than his 3 piece suit. He looked good. His hair was slightly ruffled and he had a pen in his hand. 

~Lucas’ POV~ 

I was working on my paperwork for Gowen Petroleum when I heard a knock at my door. I figured it was my mother coming to ask me a question, like she had done multiple times since she got here, but as I opened the door, my eyes met Elizabeth’s. She’s wrapped up in her sweater and there is a sadness in her eyes that I had never seen before. 

“Hi…” I say cautiously. I didn't even know she had gotten home yet. “Elizabeth, is everything okay?” 

I place my hand on her arm and rub it as I open the door up wider. The next thing I know, she has her arms wrapped around me and her head is buried in my chest. I can feel her body shaking, she's crying.


	7. Love and Prayers

~Lucas’ POV~ 

“Hey now, it's okay.” I reach up and instinctively put my hand in Elizabeth’s hair and she puts her hand in my hand. “I didn’t even know you were home. I don’t know what’s going on but I’m here okay, hon?” 

Stop talking Lucas! My brain shouts. Just let her cry. She came to you for comfort. Just be there. I hear voices coming up the stairs and I figured Elizabeth wouldn't want to be seen like this. There's a reason she came all the way here. She had her head buried in my chest and her right hand was laced with my left. 

“Hey,” I whisper, not wanting to upset her more, “it sounds like there are people coming up to their rooms. Would you like to maybe go out on the fire escape and get some fresh air?” 

“Yes please.” Elizabeth says muffled into my shoulder. 

We turn and I keep my arm gently around her and she makes it a point to keep a hold of my hand. As we get outside on the back stairs the air is cool but not frigid. I don't usually go out without having a suit on here in town, so this was a little bit cooler than I was used to. Elizabeth then takes in a deep breath and steps one step ahead of me on the top landing, still never letting go of my hand. 

“I’m gonna take a guess and say your trip didn't go as planned?” I say instantly regretting the way I approached the subject

She pulls me by the hand and I join her against the railing, looking out at the woods. We stood in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before she spoke up. 

“When I got home… My father told me that we needed to start our goodbyes. I thought it would be at least a few days…she passed in her sleep that night.” tears form in her eyes and stream down her face cutting off her sentence. 

“Oh Elizabeth, I’m… I’m so sorry!” I wish I had better words. 

“I should…” her tears flow slowly down her face as she pauses “... I should be grateful. She’s not in pain, she’s not bedridden any more, she got to meet her grandson, and I got to say what I needed to but I just can’t help but feel so upset and mad.” 

I reach over and wipe a tear from her face as she turns to face me. I know my words won’t be enough to help her right now. I take both of her hands in mine and rub my thumbs against the tops of her fingers. 

“I know it’s hard and it’s completely normal to feel that way, Elizabeth. I wish I had the right words to help you in this moment but I am here and I’m not going anywhere until you want me to leave…” I say barely above a whisper “... would you want to pray with me? I know it’s not something we have done before but it could help w…” 

Suddenly she looks from our hands and makes eye contact with me and I break my sentence off, I can practically see her answer in her eyes. 

“I would love that, Lucas.” She says and I smile back at her. 

I start the prayer off like most, thanking God for giving us this time together and for giving us time with loved ones. Elizabeth picks up and starts praying with the most passionate tone I have ever heard in her voice. It’s soft but it’s honest. It’s quiet for a few minutes, letting us just have some silent time in the prayer and I finish it off. 

As I say ‘amen,’ Elizabeth looks up at me, tears staining her cheeks but she has the biggest smile that goes from ear to ear. I sent up one last little prayer that I would get to make her smile like that for the rest of my life. 

“You have no idea how much I needed that! I don’t think I’ve had a moment as vulnerable or sincere as that in a long time… I…” she stops her sentence short, slightly distracted by a cold chill that makes her shiver for a second. 

“It is kind of cold out here isn’t it?” I say placing my hand on her back “how about I walk you home?” 

“I would love that” she says as she places her head on my shoulder. “I need to stop at the café, though. I left Jack with Bill” 

~Elizabeth’s POV~

I walked into the side door of the café to see my son fast asleep on the couch and Bill reading in the chair. As I come into the room, I keep a hold of Lucas' hand but soon let go and he makes his way in the doorway. 

“Hey! He just crashed out. We were having a blast playing with Dog and the toys here.” Bill said laughing as he stood up. “How are you feeling Elizabeth?”

“A lot better now thanks to this guy.” I said as I looked back to Lucas standing behind me. I smile. 

I walk over to pick up Jack who is so fast asleep he’s practically flopping out of my arms. 

“Oh man he can’t get any bigger, goodness!” I laugh. 

“Do you want me to take him? I mean I’m already walking you home and I don’t mind.” Lucas states nervously. 

“Are you sure? I’m used to it.” 

“I don’t mind, Elizabeth. It’s okay to let someone help you a little” he smirks and I stop myself from giving him a look. 

“Elizabeth,” Bill jumps in “can I show you something in the dining room real quick?” 

“Sure…?” 

I follow him into the dinning room and Bill turns to me. He doesn’t show me anything, he just stands there for a second. 

“What did you wanna show me?” I ask, clearly more confused than Bill. 

“That…” he said as he turned my shoulders to peek around the corner into the kitchen and living area. 

As I look I see Lucas picking up Jack into his arms, swaying and rubbing his back a little. My heart instantly melts. I find myself staring at him, carefully holding my son and caring for him so gently. I turn around back to face Bill. He is giving me the most fatherly look.

“That man is in love with you. He cares about you and Jack. I can tell you like him too or am completely misreading the eyecontant and the hand holding?” 

I smile not knowing how to answer him. I didn't know what we were right now but I knew I liked Lucas. But the part about love? Is Lucas in love with me? I catch myself smiling at the thought. 

“I don't know what's going to happen between us. He's amazing. Bill, I cried on him so hard tonight and you know what he did? He held me and prayed with me.” I tell him as I relive the last hour in my head.

Bill smiles and leads us back into the living area. We say goodnight to Bill and Lucas takes Jack’s coat and drapes it over him as he continues to hold my sleeping boy. We walk most of the way to my house with just casual talk. About halfway there I start to change the subject.

“Thank you. For tonight, for… well, for everything. You have no idea how much this has all meant to me.” I say as we approach my front stoop and we stop outside of the door.

Lucas offers to bring Jack inside for me and he takes him up to his bed. I can feel all of the emotions in my heart rising up. As he makes his way back down to the living room we continue our conversation from outside.

“Elizabeth, you and Little Jack deserve the world…” he looks down at the ground nervously and then looks back up to make eye contact with me. “... Can I tell you something? I was going to say it back at the saloon but I stopped myself and I just need to say it before I regret it.”

I reach up and touch his arm lightly “What is it? I mean I did sob on you for like an hour tonight, you can tell me anything.” 

“I love you, Elizabeth.” 

His words seem to knock the air right out of me. Bill was right and why was i so shocked that Lucas loves me. It's been obvious since the beginning. I need to say something back but all I can do is stare into his deep, brown eyes. Come on Elizabeth, Say something. 

Suddenly, Lucas begins to speak again. “Please don't feel like you have to respond, i just needed to tell you or else i wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight. I told you in Union City that I would wait as long as I needed to be with the person I am meant to be with. Elizabeth I really believe that i have found that person in you but if you are not ready that is okay. I just want you to be happy…” He lets out a deep breath as I comprehend everything he just said. “...There! I actually said it. Oh goodness this is probably so much on you all at once. I am so sorry.”

I finally found my words. “Please don't apologize for sharing how you feel. Hearing you say all of that really means everything to me and tonight, the way you held me, the way you carried Jack home and cared for him, all of that means the world to me. You mean the world to me. I may not be as sure of my feelings as you are but i know one thing is for sure…” 

The next thing I know, my heart is taking over for my brain and I am getting close to Lucas. His lips land on mine and we kiss. I feel the comfort and safety of his presence. His lips move slowly against mine and I can feel the words that he just said to me come to life. This was it. This was what I wanted. 

As we drew apart I couldn't help but smile, only it came out more as a giggle that I might hear from my students. I cover my mouth still smiling like a schoolgirl. 

Lucas smiled at me and we said our goodnights as he opened the door and stepped into the cold air. He continued to hold my hand until he got physically out of reach from my doorway. As he walked down the road, I shut the door and felt myself lean against the door. 

Eventually, I went to my bed and layed down for the night letting tonight replay in my head. This whole day had been a whirlwind of emotions and I couldn't have asked for a better end to my evening. This was a whole new chapter. One that told me it was finally time to move on and accept what my brain had been telling me for weeks. I was falling in love with Lucas. And I didn’t want this to ever end.


	8. Epilogue

~Elizabeth’s POV~

New Year’s Eve was here once again, Christmas had come and gone, Little Jack had his birthday, Rosemary and Lee were getting the hang of becoming parents to little Ava, and things finally seemed to be getting back to normal. Well, almost normal. Lucas and I have been courting for the last 3 months and went public pretty soon after he officially asked me out the day after I got back from Hamilton. 

It was 9pm and I had just finished getting ready for the celebration tonight. Laura and Emily had offered to babysit Little Jack and Ava for the night and Rosie and I told them that they could have their own New Year celebration at my house since they would already be asleep. 

I heard a knock at the door as I was putting my necklace on. I ran down the stairs and was greeted by Lucas smiling his charming, signature grin and the girls were behind him smiling subtly at us. 

“Hi honey.” I say as I rise up on my tiptoes and kiss him on the cheek. “And hello to you two young ladies!” 

I get them both set up inside, Lee and Rosemary drop off a sleeping Ava, and Lucas and I head into town arm in arm. We have small talk all the way to the saloon and as we are walking up to the door a stagecoach comes up to the stop and I look over at Lucas and he's as confused as I am. 

“Why is a stagecoach coming out here so late on New Years?” I ask.

Before Lucas can answer me or question it as well a woman steps out and onto the platform. When she turns around I swear I'm dreaming. I pinch myself subtly. Nope not dreaming. Before I can think of anything else I take off in a speed walk toward the woman on the platform with Lucas following behind me. 

As I get within earshot of her I speak up. “Abigail…?” 

She spins around to face me and I can feel the tears running down my face. 

“Oh my dear Elizabeth!” she says as i run into her embrace. 

I didn't realize just how much I missed her until I started this hug. As I pull away I still can't believe my eyes. 

“What are you doing here? I mean not that i'm not extremely happy to see you but you never told me you were coming to town!” 

“That's why they call it a surprise! I had some time to get away cause my father was feeling better and I missed home. I missed you!” She said as she smiled and I hugged her once again. 

I am suddenly aware of Lucas standing behind me and I turn around and smile at him and he smiles back at me. 

“Well ladies,” he says, “it seems I have two women to escort over to the saloon. It's good to see you again Abigail.” 

“It's good to see you too, Lucas. Elizabeth has told me how wonderful you have been to her. I'm glad she has you.” Abigail says and I blush.

“Everyone is going to be so excited to see you! Get ready” I laugh. She and I both know exactly what a homecoming looks like in Hope Valley. 

As we get to the saloon door everyone inside notices who is with us and excitement erupts all around us. Lucas and I slip out of the chaos and wait for it to calm down over at a table to ourselves until everything goes back to casual conversations. 

Having Abigail home and spending this night with her, Lucas, and the Coulter’s was just what I needed. As the night neared the end and a new year was only minutes away, Lucas stood up and made an announcement for us all to go outside for a special surprise. 

As we are heading outside I look at my boyfriend confused. “What on earth are you planning?” 

He smirks “just something special for the town. I thought we could start a new tradition here” 

Before I can respond, he pulls out his pocket watch and begins the countdown to the new year as the town joins in. 

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!” We all yell as a sudden cloud of lanterns fill the sky. 

I take in the sight for a second before turning to see Lucas. I lean in and our lips meet in a way that gives me butterflies in my stomach as if it was the first time. As we pull away I keep my eyes shut for a second not wanting it to end. 

“Mhm, I love you so much” I say with still closed eyes and a dorky grin on my face. 

Suddenly the town gets quiet and a few whispers are exchanged. I open my eyes to see what they are looking at and I don’t see Lucas still standing in front of me. Instead, he has knelt to one knee, holding both of my hands in his. 

“Elizabeth Thornton, these last few months have been the best days of my life. I have fallen even more in love with you and grown even more fond of your son in this short period than I ever thought I would…” I can feel tears threatening to pour from my eyes and I don’t even try to stop them as they finally break through. “... I know it might be fast but I can’t wait anymore. You and I both know how fast life moves and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and with Little Jack. I want to be a father to Him and a solid home for you.” 

He lets go of my hands and reaches into his inside coat pocket to reveal a beautiful ring. I bring my hands up over my mouth and try to hold back my shock and tears. 

“So, what do you say Elizabeth? Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” He says as a sweet, nervous smile comes to his face. 

I reach my hands down and cup both sides of his face, feeling the scruff of his beard on my hands. 

“Yes! Yes! Oh my goodness…” is all I can get out before he has the ring on my finger and the town is cheering around us! 

He stands up as my arms go flying around his neck and we embrace. I bury my face in his neck as I try to get my emotions under control and he kisses by my ear and his hands go in my hair. 

As we are being congratulated by everyone, Rosemary, Lee, and Abigail come over and my emotions take over once again. 

“Congratulations, you two.” Lee says as he shakes Lucas hand and hugs me. 

“I’m so glad you finally did it!” Rosemary adds 

“Finally?” I ask “did you know this was going to happen?”

Lucas chuckles lightly beside me. “Yeah…” he rubs the back of his neck. “I wanted to have their blessing before I asked you. I talked to Rosemary, Lee, and Bill last week and then I asked your father. I hope that’s okay but I wanted to do right by your family…” I can’t help but smile. 

“You really did all that for me? And how on earth did you get a blessing from my father?” I laugh lightly. Shocked that my father said yes to this man he had never met. 

“Yeah, about that… you know when I went on business for a week last month? That might have been a little fib. I actually had phoned Abigail and talked to her about my intentions because I knew how much her option meant to you… and she agreed to meet up with me and took me to talk to your father.” 

I turn to Abigail who is looking as if she could bust with excitement. “You came here for this?” I say as I feel my tears coming back to my eyes.

“Of course I did! I couldn’t miss this moment! I never want to miss another moment in Hope Valley with you all. I think I’m going to talk to my father about moving him here so I can take care of him here. Besides, that ring you have on has a very special history that I gotta tell you about.”

“What? The ring?” I ask ask, looking from Lucas to Abigail. 

“That was my wedding band. When Lucas told me his intentions I knew you had to have it. I wouldn’t want anyone else to have it.” 

I don’t have words to thank her. I just hug her and cry a little. 

The new hour goes by fast and we all decide it is time we all head home to rest. Lucas give me a kiss that lingers on my lips and I head back to my house with Abigail who is going to stay with me until Bill can get the rooms back in order at the café. 

Tonight was the best night I could have ever imagined. I was going to marry Lucas Bouchard, Abigail was home, and my son was going to have the best people surrounding him. For the first time all night I my thoughts go to my beloved Jack who I knew was looking down on my from heaven. I send up a little pray to God hoping that he would pass the message along to him. 

‘We are okay, Jack. I know you would want me to be happy right now and I haven’t been this happy since you were with me. I love you. Thank you for being my home all of those years.’

As my thoughts faded of Jack I am brought back to reality. I was going to marry Lucas. He was my home now and I couldn’t wait to spend forever with him and Little Jack. 

~The end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! And I finished it before Season 8 premiers tomorrow!! 
> 
> If you liked this please share and leave me a comment! Also check out my Instagram! I post when I put up new stories and i make edits! @timeless.fandoms


End file.
